


For Your Purple Smile

by chicago_ruth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Aliens, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: Tailor hadn't quite understood what it meant to be pregnant when he first agreed to carry the eggs. The constant aches, pains, and bed rest are getting to him--but at least he has a supportive partner to get him through the worst of it.





	For Your Purple Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/gifts).

When Tailor agreed to this, he hadn’t thought it would be this bad.

Women got pregnant all the time. If women could do it, then Tailor could as well. And Prisha had looked so happy, so enthusiastic about the entire idea, that Tailor couldn’t refuse.

“How are you feeling, darling?” Prisha asked, rubbing two of his four hands over Tailor’s belly. “I think the eggs are coming along well.”

“Stop touching me,” Tailor complained, although he turned his head towards Prisha and pulled his face closer. “I feel so full. My hips hurt. My back hurts. My ass hurts.”

Prisha took the hint and kissed him, his lips familiarly cold. When they’d first started dating, it had taken a while for Tailor to get used to the lower base temperature that Prisha—and all mirun—had. They weren’t cold-blooded like earth reptiles, but their planet didn’t get half as warm as earth so they were adapted to much colder temperatures.

Which was a problem in their shared apartment. Prisha wanted to keep it cold, but especially since he’d started incubating the eggs, Tailor needed it to be warm. They compromised by turning the guest room into their incubation room, the temperature turned up to almost 30 Celsius while the bedroom was at Prisha’s preferred 15 Celsius.

Tailor didn’t know how he felt about the incubation room though. Prisha insisted he needed bedrest, so Tailor was stuck in bed. Prisha brought him food, and he had his electronics to keep him entertained, but even so—

Tailor hated Prisha sometimes. He wanted the eggs out, now now now, right up until Prisha kissed him like this, and he remembered how much he loved Prisha. He twined his fingers around the closest of Prisha’s hands and held it tight.

Humans and mirun weren’t particularly compatible, if you thought about it. The difference in core temperatures, the different amounts of limbs, how hairy humans were in comparison to the sleek smoothness of the mirun. Tailor had heard other humans calling the mirun “fat, hairless bears.” Maybe mirun resembled earth bears, if earth bears had four front limbs and flat faces, wide lips, purple skin and bright, glowing eyes.

They weren’t conventionally attractive by human standards, but Prisha was kind, and understanding, and so smart, and funny, and really—Tailor couldn’t think of anybody else he’d rather be with. Plus, other mirun had told him that Prisha was quite the hottie.

Idly, Tailor wondered if their babies would have purple skin like Prisha or something more brown-beige, like himself.

Despite Tailor’s admonition earlier, Prisha kept stroking Tailor’s belly. “You’re so big now. You look properly fed, like you could survive ten winters. You were so skinny before. Not in a bad way! But now…”

That tone of voice was fairly clear. Tailor groaned and shook his head. “I _can’t_, Prisha.”

“It’ll make you feel better,” Prisha insisted, “And the endorphins will be good for the eggs.” He pushed gently against the underside of Tailor’s distended belly, causing a sharp cramp to ripple through Tailor.

Tailor whimpered in pain, but before he could tell Prisha to stop, Prisha had a hand around Tailor’s soft cock.

At one point, Tailor had stopped wearing clothes in the incubation room. It was warm enough, between the heater and the blankets, and he had such a hard time getting dressed. The most he did now was pull on a long shirt or a bathrobe.

The cool fingers felt nice against his cock, even though all Prisha did was hold him.

It really would feel nice once he got going. Prisha had given him quite a few orgasms like this already; they’d had a satisfying sex life before the eggs, but his new, distended form turned Prisha on beyond anything Tailor had experienced before, and the more distended and immobile he got, the more Prisha seemed to want him.

“Fine,” Tailor said finally.

Prisha smiled brightly at him and climbed into the bed next to him, pushing the covers away. He kept one hand on Tailor’s belly, massaging the entire time, while the hand already on Tailor’s cock started stroking gently. The third hand settled on one of Tailor’s nipples, and the final hand held Tailor’s face as they kissed. Humans who refused to date aliens were missing out on some great experiences.

“I love you so much,” Prisha murmured. “Our hatchlings will be the most beautiful. Five little babies. And we can feed them your milk!”

“I told you, I can’t produce milk,” Tailor said with a laugh. “Only female humans can do that.”

“You don’t know that! There are so many new hormones inside you, maybe you’ll end up creating milk. For our babies.” He bent down and took Tailor’s free nipple into his mouth. It was shockingly cold, making the nipple pebble up instantly. Between that and all the other wonderful touches, Tailor’s cock did begin to stir.

Tailor closed his eyes and focused on the pleasure. His cock brushed against the underside of his huge stomach, his thighs trembled, his chest tingled, and his stomach felt marginally lighter, despite nothing really having changed.

Prisha gave Tailor’s nipple one last lick before pulling back. “May I suck you off? Please? You taste so good lately…”

“Yeah. Yes, go for it,” Tailor answered. He didn’t have the energy to spread his legs, but Prisha didn’t let that deter him.

Prisha pushed his legs apart and settled himself between them, petting the insides of Tailor’s thighs—and gripping them firmly enough that Tailor wouldn’t be able to close his legs even if he tried. Prisha’s other two hands played with Tailor’s cock and balls.

With Tailor’s stomach as large as it was, he hadn’t seen his own genitals in ages. At least like this he knew that they still worked properly.

“It’s so cute,” Prisha said reverently.

“Yes, you’ve said. We can’t all have monster cocks like you.”

Thankfully Prisha didn’t tease him further. He wrapped his cold lips around Tailor’s cock and sucked hard. The long, split tongue was put to good use, massaging both sides of the shaft.

Tailor gripped the bed sheets and moaned. He wanted to grab the loose skin on Prisha’s scalp, but he hadn’t been able to do anything even half so athletic in over a month. At least Prisha’s mouth was starting to warm by nature of being in contact with Tailor’s cock.

It was over embarrassingly fast, all things considered. Tailor’s orgasm didn’t stretch out, didn’t make him see stars, but it was good despite all of that. And Prisha had been right: the endorphins made his muscles loosen and the pain lessened.

He heard Prisha slurping loudly, and wasn’t surprised to see him smacking his lips. “So, so delicious. Like you were meant to be devoured.”

Sometimes, Tailor wondered if Prisha meant those words literally. But Prisha always followed them with gentle kisses. This time, too, Prisha ended up kissing all along Tailor’s stomach.

“Love you,” Tailor whispered.

“I love you too,” Prisha answered.

“And now get out of here. I don’t need your jizz stinking up the room.”

It had been fun, before, to get covered in the excessive volumes of come that Prisha produced, but these days cleaning up was nothing but a hassle.

Prisha laughed and got off the bed. “Of course, darling. I’ll be back soon. It’s too hot in here anyway.” He did stroke his own large erection with two hands, but soon he’d left the room.

As soon as he was alone again, Tailor groaned loudly and put a hand on his stomach. “I’m so ready for you to be born. Seriously, fucking ready. So hurry up, yeah?”

At least Prisha was happy with the situation. That had to make it all worth it.


End file.
